


Just another liability

by YouAreDeadRetry



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mitch is babey and i love him, That greenhouse scene, he feels a little guilty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreDeadRetry/pseuds/YouAreDeadRetry
Summary: Remembering who they were won’t bring them back or keep you safe.





	Just another liability

Thirty-four of them died.

 

He remembers them as Ruby stormed out of the greenhouse.

 

He remembers them as Clem stands with him, watching as the flames surrounding Ms. Martin’s body grew taller. Maybe she wouldn’t be proud of him hurting Ruby’s feelings like that, not after all of the times he’s sat in her room with puffy red eyes and she had to rub his back to keep him from getting sick.

 

But walkers are just dead, hungry, decomposing bodies. Remembering who they were won’t bring them back or keep you safe. Just another liability. 

  
  


_ The knife was awfully large in his hand because children weren’t supposed to have weapons, he thought, as he saw Trey struggling to push Jasper- now snarling and trying it's best to get just a few inches closer- off of him, and Mitch wanted to help but he choked up- he fucking hesitated and then Trey yelled as blood suddenly covered his skin. The walker didn’t have to struggle as much now, munching away on his friend and completely ignoring him.  _

 

_ He walked out of their room. Asked Ms. Martin later that night if Jasper’s fever had broke yet. He sat crying at the funerals, though he felt like he shouldn’t have.  _

  
  


Giving Clementine a soft smile and his approval to stay, they head back to the school to finish preparing, and Mitch didn't apologize to Ruby. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short but uhhhhhhh i love mitch 
> 
> come yell at me about him (and sophie) at @3amgameover on tumblr dot hell uwu


End file.
